


Umbrella

by wynnebat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: “I brought you an umbrella,” Darcy says, sitting down next to him on the ledge of the roof and holding the umbrella between them. “Well, I brought myself an umbrella, but I’ll hold it over you, too.”“Nice of you,” Bucky says a few moments too late.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 195





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by afireflyinserenity.

If Darcy has to choose, she’d say she loves afternoon rains most. There’s something beautiful as the rain and the fog swirl around the city, only second to snowfall. She doesn’t find rain gloomy, but there’s a particular contemplative mood that hits her sometimes, watching the rain fall. She finds she’s not the only one.

After everything that’s happened over the past few years, heights don’t unnerve her. Neither is the heavy rain enough to keep her from the rooftop.

“I brought you an umbrella,” Darcy says, sitting down next to him on the ledge of the roof and holding the umbrella between them. “Well, I brought myself an umbrella, but I’ll hold it over you, too.”

“Nice of you,” Bucky says a few moments too late.

“I asked JARVIS to alert me if you’re brooding in public.” Darcy’s jeans are already soaked through from the water pooled on the ledge. But her jacket is warm, closer to a winter jacket than a fall one, and she’s never let a bit of water slow her down. “You can brood in private all you like, but if you’re going to be up here, then I’ll follow you.”

Bucky nods. After another moment, he reaches over to help her hold the umbrella up against the storm raining down on them, his hand covering hers. 

New York City’s skyline is iconic. It’s also hard to properly appreciate during the rain, but Darcy makes do. She wonders if Bucky would rather sit there in silence. She’s not very good at silence. Besides, the rain is loud enough, and if Bucky wants something to drown out his thoughts, she has it on good authority that her voice is good for that. “You know, I’d never been to New York before Jane accepted Tony’s offer.”

“Not once?”

“The closest I got was DC. The first time we visited, I was in eighth grade and I was convinced that the trip would be a failure if I didn’t spot a senator. I had a list printed out with all their names and photographs. It was in black and white, and I used red marker to cross out any who weren’t in the city.” Darcy goes on like that, talking about her parents’ amusement and exasperation, and her eventual delight at tracking down a real life senator. She can barely hear herself over the sound of the rain, but Bucky’s head is turned her way and his hearing is better than hers.

By the time her story is over, there is no more need for the umbrella. Bucky’s hand is still wrapped around hers.

“Feeling less broody?” Darcy asks, feeling hopeful. Despite her promise to follow him, she’s only human. Next time, she’ll wear some waterproof pants, and an even warmer coat.

Bucky doesn’t smile, but his expression is soft, and Darcy feels strong and week at the same time.

He takes the umbrella from her and reaches out to help her stand. “Let’s get you back inside.”

Darcy takes his hand. She doesn’t let go even when they return to the tower, just in case Bucky feels the need to go back and brood.

Bucky makes no attempt to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
